


Discretion

by majesticartax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, High School Aged-Appropriate Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nervous Kageyama, Public Misdeeds, Seductive Hinata, Team Bus Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticartax/pseuds/majesticartax
Summary: "You can't just say things like that in public!" Kageyama hisses."Oh, Tobio," Hinata lilts, hushed, leaning up to whisper against the shell of his ear, "Are you worried about them? Or are you worried about you?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
> Tumblr Drabble Challenge! Prompt 42: "Stop being so cute" 
> 
> __
> 
> Dedicated to the anon (anons, there were two of you) who requested this one :) 
> 
> And dedicated to Kate who peer-pressured me into posting this without having thought of an acceptable title ;)
> 
>  --
> 
> I marked this as 'Underage' just to be safe, but the age of consent round these parts is 16, and these boys are participating in legal, consensual affairs. And they are second years, here, so, even better.
> 
> I also realize I've violated the "drabble" rule of the story consisting of only around 1000 words, but brevity is not my forte.

“Bored.” Hinata mumbles, knocking his warm forehead against the cool window of the back row of the bus. Brown eyes slide closed against the low sun of a late fall afternoon as he puffs frustration out through his nose, breath fogging the smudged glass. He posts his elbows on the armrest and drags his eyelids up, resting his chin on a fist to admire the breathtaking view of…nothing. There’s literally nothing to look at out there except the same tedious hue of beige blanketing the spent farmland of the countryside. He absently traces the outline of a penis in the dissipating fog, giving it a smiley face before he smears it with his sleeve and drops back against his seat with an aggravated huff.

“Booored.” He grumbles again at the ugly mauve seat in front of him. He turns and smashes his face into Kageyama’s bicep dramatically. “K’yamaaa, ‘m booored.”

Kageyama cracks his eyes and rolls his head against the seat to peer down down at the poof of bright red hair against his shoulder. “So I’ve heard.” He says, yawning. “We’ve only been on the road for, like, twenty minutes. How are you going to survive the next forty?"

Hinata responds to this with some muffled whining and thumping of his head repeatedly on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Yep. _Boyfriend._

It’s been approximately two months since Hinata used that word for the first time in reference to Kageyama _._ Not that he uses it often – not that _they_ really use it often, but sometimes it just slips out. You know, like during practice sometimes, and then in the clubroom sometimes. A few times during games. Or in the hallways between classes. When he’s talking to his parents. When he’s talking to _Kageyama’s_ parents. His teachers, shopkeepers, strangers on the street—

But it’s true; he can now officially call Kageyama his boyfriend. It had been a long time coming, and finally in the beginning of their second year, after a rather violent bout of late-night arguing in the middle of the gym and too many tears on Hinata’s part, that Kageyama had grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, and then kissed him.

Fucking _finally._

Hinata even said as much when they came up for some much-needed air.

Hinata flips over, propping himself against Kageyama to use the boy as a backrest and planting his sneakered feet against the side of the bus. “Wanna come over tonight after the game?”

“Mm.” Kageyama hums a sleepy response, scooching comfortably down into the seat and resting his cheek against soft, messy hair. “What do you want to do? I got this new—“

“I was kind of hoping you’d fuck me.” Hinata interrupts casually, picking at a hangnail.

And Kageyama starts so violently that Hinata falls backwards into his lap.

“Ow!” Hinata cries in that ‘not really injured but more surprised’ kind of _ow_ way. “What the hell!?”

“You can’t just say things like that!” The setter hisses, wide blue eyes darting wildly around to their teammates ahead of them. "In public!"

“Why not!?” Hinata rolls onto his knees, rubbing the back of his head. “They can’t hear us!” He whispers in return, gesturing to the nearest occupied row, one up and to the left where Tsukishima rests comfortably, eyes closed and headphones on.

“You don’t know that!” Kageyama shifts in his seat, swiveling around to face the other, panicked and gripping the top of the (luckily) empty seat directly in front of him in a way that almost looks like he’s trying to shield Hinata from the rest of the bus with his body.

Or, and more likely, like he’s trying to shield the rest of the bus from Hinata.

The spiker folds his arms and flops back into the seat, pouting. Pink lips puckered into a scowl and little brows crinkled together adorably.

In the silent seconds that follow, tension slowly winds its way from Kageyama’s stiff shoulders and he relaxes, fingers loosening on the worn vinyl of the bus seat while Hinata bounces his knee beside him, miffed. He takes a chance and sinks back into the seat, eyes still watchful, suspicious and narrowed.

Sex is still kind of a tricky subject for them; tricky for Hinata in that there aren’t enough hours in the day to accommodate this…voracious _thirst_ he’d developed so immediately for his setter – something he’s blaming entirely on Kageyama for being so goddamn _good_ at _everything_ he does, the bastard. But now, Hinata gets to benefit from his skills in a venue other than the volleyball court.

In bed, he means. Kageyama is _good_ in bed.

And tricky for Kageyama in that he’s still sort of…shy about it. Unsure. It’s all still so _new._ He sometimes has trouble believing the stream of garbled, reeling exaltation that spills senselessly from Hinata’s lips while he’s…inside him.

And tricky for Kageyama in that…well…

 _This_.

Hinata stills, and Kageyama swallows.

A devious grin crawls forebodingly up Hinata’s face, lighting him up as he turns his head slowly. Glowing eyes burn with mischief and Kageyama’s mouth goes dry because he knows all too well what’s probably going to happen.

Hinata licks his lips.

Okay, what’s _definitely_ going to happen.

“Hinata, no—“

“Oh, Tobio…” Hinata lilts, hushed, shifting over and dropping his hands to Kageyama’s thigh, using it to lean up to whisper against the shell of his ear. “Are you worried about _them_? Or are you worried about _you?_ ”

“Worried about what, dumbass?” Kageyama growls, shoving Hinata back into his seat, but Hinata already caught that little shiver, the unsteady strain to his rich voice. That achingly cute blush high in his cheeks.

“Mmm…maybe nothing.” Hinata replies with a little shrug of a shoulder. “Or maybe…” He leans back in, running a finger over the top of Kageyama’s solid thigh, a spark of excitement zipping through his stomach at the feeling of the thick muscle jumping beneath his touch. His fingers still, lingering at his hip while his other hand brushes black hair off the side of the setter’s scarlet face. “You’re worried that you’re going to get turned on. Here. In the back of the bus. With no way to—“

“That’s enough!” Kageyama hisses through grit teeth, jerking his head away from those hot, evil little lips.

“Don’t worry, Tobio.” Hinata follows with an easy upward tilt of his head, Kageyama’s sad attempt at retreat foiled. Those lips press to his ear again and Hinata purrs, “You know I wouldn’t just leave you like that.”  

And it’s to this that Kageyama whines softly, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth and dropping his hands conspicuously into his lap. He squeezes his eyes shut.

He’s fucked.

“Shh…it’s okay.” Hinata coos, running his nose down the length of Kageyama’s neck he has so graciously exposed for him. The setter shivers again, right before,

“No!” Kageyama snaps, snatching Hinata’s hands and shoving him down against the length of the seat, long fingers circling thin wrists as he pins Hinata’s hands above his head and against the wall of the bus. It can’t be comfortable, but you wouldn’t know it by the vicious smile still splitting the smaller boy’s face.

Wicked little thing.

“You are _not_ doing this to me again!” Kageyama shoves his warm face close to Hinata’s, whispering frantically. “You know how close we came to getting caught last time!”

Hinata bites his lip and tucks his chin, peering up at the distraught setter through long lashes. Brown eyes leave blue for half a second to flicker down between them, and then Hinata slowly draws his knee up, so slowly, so carefully, and presses gently between Kageyama’s legs.

Kageyama sucks in a harsh gasp with Hinata’s thigh rubbing against his growing length, a kaleidoscope of color robbing him of sight for the fleeting burst of pleasure tearing up his spine. A thin, high, admittedly pathetic sound escapes his throat and Hinata sucks in a breath of his own at the response he just earned.

“Please stop…” Kageyama pleads weakly, dropping his head beside Hinata’s, unable to keep himself from rocking down against the source of the pleasure. “Not…again…no— _fuck_ , no!” He growls, shoving off of his boyfriend and snapping his head around, knowing damn well he just called attention to himself. But the only pair of eyes to turn toward him are Tsukishima’s, and they quickly roll off to the side, completely uninterested. Everyone else seems to be somewhat asleep.

When he looks back down, Hinata is giggling, sliding his hands down his own thighs.

“You!” Kageyama dives back down, shoving his hand against Hinata’s mouth. “Stop being so cute…and…and sexy, and fucking listen!” He hisses quietly, scolding bright, undaunted eyes. “You are _not_ allowed to touch me until we are _alone._ Got it?”

Hinata ponders this request for a moment, looking off to the side and weighing his options carefully. He looks back at poor, desperate Kageyama’s face and nods once. Kageyama sags and hangs his head in relief, removing his hand from Satan’s mouth.

“But…” Hinata says softly, small hand grabbing at Kageyama’s chest, fingers twining into black fabric before he can pull away. “Can I have a kiss, at least?”

Kageyama feels a pang, right beneath Hinata’s little fist.

“Just one kiss to hold me over?”

Kageyama’s face softens, the hint of a shy smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Dumbass.” He says, ducking down and planting his hands against the seat while arms wind tightly around his neck. Their lips slide together, gently, sweetly – it’s nice that Hinata still knows _sweet_ after the failed attempts at seduction. But he supposes that’s what made him fall for the tiny demon in the first place, his relentless, unyielding—

Alright the malicious smile he’s currently kissing makes him realize he was much too hasty in his relief; well-trained, lean arms begin to tighten their hold as Hinata hikes his knees up on either side of Kageyama’s hips.

“—nuh-uh! Nope!” Kageyama wiggles his way out of the grip and presses his palm into Hinata’s face, holding him down. “Nice try.” He releases the redhead’s scrunched face and settles back into the seat.

“Can’t blame me.” Hinata says, twitching his nose and grinning sheepishly as he rights himself. But his eyes immediately drop again to Kageyama’s lap. “But…what about that—“

“Stay! Over there!” He snaps, scooting to the edge of his seat. Hinata freezes mid-lean. “It…it will go away. If I just…” Kageyama clears his throat, squirming uncomfortably and tugging awkwardly at the front of his warmup pants. “If _you_ just…behave.”

“But—“

“No! Touching!”

And then Hinata straightens up, setting his jaw resolutely and giving a sharp nod, placing a hand over his heart in pledge. “No touching. I promise.”  

“You promise.” Kageyama repeats, eyes still fixed on his wily little boyfriend. “Not until…later.”

“Not until later.”

“ _Much_ later.”

“Uh huh. Much later. Right boss.”

“Alright then.” Kageyama folds his arms across his chest, casting one final look at Hinata (making sure he isn’t too mad. He’s not. He’s already staring out the window with a dreamy look on his face) and resting his head back into the seat, closing his eyes to start focusing on…getting rid of something.

Several minutes of blissful silence pass (in which he’s made some progress) before he senses Hinata stirring restlessly beside him. He cracks an eye and Hinata is leaned forward against the seat in front of him, head turned and resting against the back with his hands placed on either side of his face, and he’s watching Kageyama with hazy eyes.

“What are you doing, dumbass.” Kageyama mumbles.

Hinata worries his lip, eyes unfocused, before replying, “Just thinking.”

Kageyama sighs deeply. “Thinking about what?”

“just…later.”

The setter groans, leaning forward and thudding his own forehead against the seatback. “Why?” He  whines at the floor.

“How can I not?” Hinata curls his fingers, eyes lidding as he wets his lips. “You’re just so…I mean…look at you.” He raises his head. “And it’s like, you’re… _mine._ And I—“ Hinata shivers, sliding his eyes closed. “I get to _have you.._.” He drops his hands to his knees and Kageyama’s turns his head, eyes following, fixated as he drags his palms up his thighs. Fingers pressing into the sensitive skin along the inside of his legs. “ _Later_.” He whispers, eyes opening slowly and watching the way Kageyama’s gaze lingers on the crawl of his fingers up the inside of his thigh.

Kageyama swallows thickly, blue eyes shifting up to meet brown, pupils wide, and he says, hoarsely, “You can always have me.”

And Hinata smiles. “Right now I can’t.”

“You can wait, can’t you?” Kageyama breathes, almost pleading.

“I can’t…” Hinata groans, falling forward again. “I want you so bad…it hurts…I’m—“ And Hinata whimpers, dragging his palm over the swell beneath slippery black fabric, writhing at his own touch. “T-Tobio…”

Kageyama looks wrecked. His left hand is clutching at the top of the seat in front of him again, the other balled into a fist on his knee, lips parted as he breathes shallowly.

“What’s wrong?” Hinata asks innocently, contrary to the movement of his hand, teasing over his cock. “Regretting your…rule?”

Kageyama squirms, his erection thumping hotly against his thigh with every sound, every subtle, carnal movement of the boy beside him. He can’t answer.

Because yeah, he kind of is.

“When I think about the way your hands feel on me…your f-fingers…in me…” Hinata moans, muffling his voice with the back of his hand. He smirks behind his fingers, cheeks lit red. “T-taking you in my mouth…”

“H-Hinata…please. You have to stop.” He begs, leaning towards him anyway, eyes drawn to the plump, wet lips, promising to take him apart. “I—“

“You made me promise not to touch…” Hinata breathes out, pressing the side of his face into the seat, brows furrowed, imploring. “Don’t take this away from me, too.” But he knows he won’t. He can see Kageyama’s resolve crumbling; the telling strain in his voice only spurring Hinata on, and the impatient flex of his hand on his leg, the dimpling of ugly pink cushion beneath his restive fingers makes him realize he’s already won -  Kageyama is literally holding onto his control for dear life.

And Hinata cannot _wait_ to rip it away.

“Kageyama…” He whispers, moaning around his name, staring into huge, frantic blue eyes as he leans back into the seat. Taunting fingers play over the waistband of his pants, sliding his shirt and jacket up his taught stomach just an inch, just enough to give his boyfriend a glimpse of the pale, unmarked skin waiting for him. _Begging_ to be marked and kissed.

Kageyama’s eyes immediately magnetize to the sliver of flesh exposed for him. _For him_. He thinks again. In his wildest fantasies he never imagined Hinata would be so eager, so _needing_. And he is never anything less than utterly overwhelmed when those honey-brown eyes turn molten, demanding.

And now certainly isn’t any different.

“Shouyou…” He answers shakily – not because he has anything to say, but because he _has_ to say it.

Hinata groans at the sound of his name spoken in such reverence, sitting up and pressing the top of his head against the seat in front of him, turning to face Kageyama with lips parted, panting. “When I get you home…” He says, small fingers coiling around himself through his pants. “Nngh—I’m going to g-get my lips around you.”

Kageyama chokes on a stifled moan, fingers twitching up higher on his thigh. He screws his eyes shut against the assault on his restraint, letting go of the security of the seat cushion and dropping his hands to grip the tops of his thighs. He wants to touch himself, to alleviate the aching, throbbing need between his legs.

“’m gonna get you nice and hard…” Hinata continues, low and quiet, “Ready for me…”

“I already would be, idiot.” Kageyama breathes, opening his eyes to stare into Hinata’s.

“Are you now?” Hinata licks his lips, voice wavering as he works his cock slowly. “Are you hard for me?”

Kageyama shuts his eyes and whimpers, nodding quickly.

“Show me, then.”

“Hinata…I—“

“Please…show me how ready you are…for me…for me to ride you.”

And Kageyama’s self-control shatters.

He gasps as he slides his palm roughly over the inside of his thigh, pressing against his hard length. He shoves his other hand against his mouth, sobbing quietly into his fingers as he drags his hand up, gripping his cock through slippery black material. “Why…” He moans, muffled, eyes watering from the rush of deferred pleasure. “Why are you…like this?”

“You did this to me.” Hinata breathes, lip catching between his teeth at the sight of the boy he loves unraveling beneath his own hands. “Spiking abilities aren’t the…mm…only things you bring out in me…”

Hinata braces an arm against the seatback, resting his head on his forearm and dropping his gaze to the floor as he strokes himself in time with the boy beside him. “D-do you hate it? That…ah…hah— _god_ , that I’m like th—“

“I love it.” Kageyama pants, fingers aching to draw the smaller body close. He narrows the distance between them, leaning in until the tickle of red hair plays against his cheek, whispering against the shell of a warm ear. “I l-love you. Everything…about you. All of…all of it.”

“Tobio—” Hinata keens, high and far too loud given the present situation. He widens his thighs, giving little jerking rolls of his hips up into his hand.

Kageyama responds in turn, increasing the pace of his palm over his dick straining against his thigh. “Sh-hut up, dumbass.” He grinds out, wishing he could hear that sweet voice break over his name uninhibited. His body is hot, pressure building in his core at the quiet gasps of pleasure shared between them.

“Do you know—how it feels—when you f-fill me?” Hinata’s small chest rises and falls rapidly, a deep flush prickling all the way up to his ears. “Sometimes I can’t—can’t even take it. ‘S like…my brain s-shuts off. You’re—you make me feel so _good,_ Kageyama.”

And Kageyama whines, panting near his ear.

“I always knew you’d be— _big…_ knew your fingers would—you’d know just where to— _nng—Tobio—“_

 _“Fuck_ , Hinata—you look so—I need you—“ Kageyama rasps out, pleasure wracking him.

“I’m…’m gonna come—“ Hinata whines, raising his eyes. “Ka—yama…” He’s panting when he knocks their damp foreheads together, lips parted and wet.

Kageyama nods against him, voice catching in his throat.

“Are you gonna—come f-for me—too?” Hinata punctuates his question with a wrecked sob, fist winding into Kageyama’s jacket.

“Yeah—“ Kageyama gasps, his free hand gripping the back of Hinata’s head, pressing them together firmly. “S-Shou—I— _fuck._ ”

Hinata gasps, shaking, tilting his head to moan against Tobio’s mouth as he comes, pulsing warm and wet beneath dark fabric.

Kageyama feeds Hinata a desperate groan of his own with his release, pleasure deafening, blinding with Hinata’s lips hot against his.

“To—bio,” Hinata shudders, murmuring into his boyfriend’s lips, heavy eyelids dragging up in the final tremors of his climax. “I love you. I love you… _so_ much.”

Kageyama swallows hard, catching his breath. “I love—you too.”

They stay like that, foreheads pressed together in the hazy afterglow as they breathe steadily, staving off reality just a few seconds more to instead enjoy some mutual bliss.

But bliss can’t last forever, and Kageyama breathes out an annoyed breath, reluctantly raising his head to look at his tiny, post-orgasm dazed boyfriend.

Hinata blinks, releasing his hold on Kageyama’s jacket, smoothing his palm over the wrinkled fabric in some half-assed attempt at discretion before turning his attention to himself. He winces, running his fingers gingerly over his thighs and shifting uncomfortably back into his seat. “Um…” He says, scratching the back of his neck and staring down at his damp lap, embarrassed. “I don’t think…I thought this through.”

“Dumbass,” Kageyama snorts out a laugh; he’s still a little dizzy. “Just change when we get to the school.” He settles back into his own seat, casting a worried glance towards the front of the bus, but his fears are unwarranted as no one seems to be paying them any mind. He chews the inside of his cheek, trying to ignore the gross feeling in his pants for the time being. But he notices Hinata staring at him, lip curled in confusion.

“Change into _what,_ exactly?” The small boy asks.

Dark brows furrow. “Don’t you keep spare clothes in your bag?”

“Well…yeah, but I don’t think a hoodie is going to help—“

“You don’t have extra underwear or anything!?”

“Why would I have that!?” Hinata snaps, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“I do, dumbass!”

“Why!?”

“For emergencies! Wouldn’t you call this an emergency!?”

“Oh, well I’m _so sorry_ that I never anticipated a semen-related crisis like _some_ people, Kageyama!” Hinata cries.

Way, _way_ too loudly.

Kageyama sighs, dropping his red face into his hands as several pairs of eyes appear over the seats.

How does this keep happening?

**Author's Note:**

> Gross. Perverts.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr! ](http://majesticartax.tumblr.com/)


End file.
